1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a rapid fire trigger activator and accessory gun stock used to convert semi-automatic carbines, rifles, or shotguns to nearly the firing capability of an automatic weapon.
Two prototypes of the invention which are disclosed basically have identical operation features, except for reversing of the cam plate required on some models of carbines, rifles, or shotguns due to the differences in the receiver shape which require additional clearance space to operate.
The inventor's preferred embodiment is designed to be readily adapted to fire arms, such as, a Ruger TM 10-22 carbine. Since the Ruger TM 10-22 carbine has a one piece stock a pistol grip and adjustable shoulder stock are required as part of the apparatus used to convert it. The conversion of fire arms, such as, the Ruger TM 10-22 or Charter Arm AR 7 can be easily accomplished by simply replacing the original stock with the invention which utilizes only the existing stock mounting pins and screws and the barrel of the carbine. However, on semi-automatic weapons having a two piece stock the rear pistol grip and shoulder stock would be omitted and the invention would be directly attached to the weapons receiver by means of the existing mounting pins and screws.
2. Description of Prior Art
The applicant is aware of the below described types of trigger activators used to increase the firing speed of a semi-automatic weapon but in all of these devices the semi-automatic firing ability is lost due to the weapon's trigger no longer being accessible by the user. The first type of rapid fire trigger activator that the applicant wishes to disclose is a BMF crank type apparatus which makes the gun useless as a semi-automatic weapon. The BMF activator mounts on the inside trigger guide by a thumb screws and is operated by means of a crank which rotates a shaft having lobes on it which causes the weapons trigger to be displaced. The BMF device is difficult to operate since one hand is required to crank it, therefore, it cannot be operated in a conventional manner.
The second type of rapid fire trigger activator that the applicant is aware of is of a machine gun style and is mounted on a tripod having two semi-automatic weapons mounted back to back. A rocker bar with a pin is connected to each trigger of the weapon and operates much like a Gatling gun when the crank is turned.
The third type of rapid fire trigger activator that the applicant has only seen pictures of, appears to be strapped to the pistol grip of a Ruger TM 10-22 carbine and completely covers the weapons trigger. The device has a grease gun type handle which when squeezed operates some kind of ratch device that activates the weapons trigger. Both the second and third devices have the same operational limitations of the BMF device viz.; the semi-automatic operation of the weapon is lost since the weapons trigger is not accessible.
Applicant's invention is far superior to all of the above disclosed devices since it operates in a normal two handed manner which allows it to be fired more accurately from either the shoulder or hip positions, thus making it far superior in both design and function. Further applicant's invention can be easily attached to any type of semi-automatic weapon whether it has a one or two piece stock by using conventional mounting pins or screws without altering in any way the weapons action.